Le Parasite
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: /!\Contient des spoilers concernant la saison 2/!\ Tokiya et Otoya sont en couple depuis déjà plusieurs mois quand on leur assigne Reiji comme aîné pour les guider dans leur parcours d'idoles. Comment réagiront-ils face à cette colocation forcée ? POV Tokiya, OS, T pour le langage et une mini-scène pas importante.


Titre : Le parasite

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage cité ici ne m'appartient, même si je veux bien Otoya (il est juste trop mignon, je le veuuuuuuux ! /SBAAF/) et je ne me fais pas un centime avec le scénario ci-dessous.

Pairing : Tokiya x Otoya

Note de l'auteur : La saison 2 d'UtaPri est sortiiiiiiiiie ! En tant que Fangirl, je suis tout ça de très près, bien sûr ! Et en replongeant dans les UtaPri, l'inspiration est soudainement venue, allez savoir pourquoi… Donc, voici un petit OS, rien de bien méchant (mais rien de génial non plus). Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, parce qu'en l'écrivant je pensais à quelque chose de joyeux… or, le résultat ne l'est pas vraiment, de mon point de vue. Enfin, enjoy ! ~

* * *

Tokiya était sur le point d'exploser, dans tous les sens du terme. Comment la situation avait-elle put tourner ainsi ? Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, serra les poings, et se cogna la tête contre le lit superposé au-dessus de lui dans un gros « boum » résonnant. Et merde, encore une chose à laquelle il ne s'habituerait jamais.

#

Le jeune chanteur se frotta la tête en jurant à mi-voix, espérant n'avoir réveillé personne au vu de l'heure tardive. Cela faisait actuellement trois mois qu'Ichinose Tokiya était officiellement en couple avec son colocataire, Ittoki Otoya. Adorable, gentil, attentionné et mignon comme personne. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Alors pourquoi avait-il fallu que le directeur leur assigne un chaperon ?! Et pourquoi cet énergumène, qui passait son temps à courir après son petit ami en criant « Otoyan ! Otoyan ! » à longueur de journée ?!

Et puis, pourquoi des lits superposés ? Il ne passait pas un matin sans qu'il en se cogne violemment contre le lit supérieur – comme il venait de le faire. Sans compter que la présence de Reiji rimait avec une absence total d'intimité. Avant l'arrivée de l'intrus, la vie du couple était totalement normale, simple et sans accroc. Ils s'embrassaient, se câlinaient, se… Bref, ils avaient une vie de couple tout à fait habituelle. Depuis environ un mois, cette routine avait totalement disparu. Comment faire quoi que ce soit avec un colocataire collant et curieux derrière soi ?

Pour faire simple, Tokiya était en manque comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il savait qu'Otoya ressentait le même besoin. Le jeune homme se passa une main dans les cheveux, tentant vainement de remettre en place ses épis, puis se leva avec la ferme intention de prendre sa douche… Ou pas, car un certain intrus était déjà occupé à se savonner. Et merde.

#

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, ou il allait devenir fou. Il hésitait encore entre mettre le gêneur à la porte ou prendre sauvagement son Otoya – comme il en rêvait depuis des semaines – sans se soucier de sa présence. La deuxième solution lui paraissait bien plus amusante, mais il savait que son petit ami lui en voudrait à vie si il mettait cette idée à exécution.

Remettant à plus tard ses plans, Tokiya grimpa à l'échelle du lit superposé, décidé à passer un peu de temps avec Otoya pendant l'absence de Reiji… qui choisit ce moment pour sortir de la douche, sifflotant, une serviette autour de la taille. Et merde.

#

« Otoyan ! »

Tokiya plissa les yeux. Peut être qu'en se concentrant très, très fort, il parviendrait à rendre le parasite malade ? Le chanteur se frotta les yeux, s'agaçant lui-même – il n'était plus un enfant, tout de même ! Ah, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie d'attraper cet intrus perturbateur, de lui dire ses quatre vérités, puis de finir en beauté en l'envoyant directement sur Mars… Non, sur Jupiter. Plus loin.

En attendant, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette… chose tourner autour de SON Otoya. Agacé, il se plaça derrière son petit ami, et passa jalousement son bras autour de ses épaules. Avec un peu de chance, Reiji comprendrait qu'il était à lui, et qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de lui tourner autour avant qu'il ne se mette vraiment en colère.

« Otoyan… Ah ! Tu étais là, Toki ? »

Une veine se mis à palpiter sur le front du concerné. Alors comme ça, il était si peu digne d'intérêt qu'il n remarquait même pas sa présence ?!

« Otoyan, Otoyan ! Tu sais, la chanson de l'autre jour… Ce serait mieux si tu la chantais comme ça, non ? Et puis avec ça aussi, Otoyan ! »

Seconde veine palpitante. Tokiya descendit son bras vers la taille de son partenaire, qui rougit légèrement et feignit de ne pas y prêter attention. Quant à l'intrus… avait-il seulement remarqué qu'il était toujours là ? Il n'arrêtait pas de parler, un monologue ponctué de multiples « Otoyan » découlant de ses lèvres. Et l' « Otoyan » en question se contentait de sourire poliment, plus ou moins enthousiasmé.

Tokiya accentua la pression sur la hanche de son petit ami en guise de signal. « Je suis là, je t'aime et je te veux. » Simple et concret. Alors pourquoi ne quittait-il pas cette ennuyeuse conversation avec leur colocataire ? Le jeune homme attendit quelques minutes, tentant de faire comprendre à son partenaire ce qu'il attendait de lui… en vain. Oh, et puis merde, tant pis.

#

_« Je t'aime, Tokiya… Tokiya… Ah… ! Aaah ! »_

Le chanteur se réveilla en sursaut, se cognant violemment la tête contre le lit superposé. Encore un rêve ? Combien de fois en avait-il fait ces derniers jours ? Trop pour être comptés sur les doigts. Saleté d'aîné. Saleté de colocation. Saleté de Cours Master. En plus il avait tâché ses draps… et merde.

#

« Toki, qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? Tu as vraiment l'air d'être sur les nerfs ces derniers temps…

- N… Non, ce n'est rien ! Tout va bien ! »

Sourire agité de tics, pas sincère pour un sou. Des mots qui arrachent la langue et une main prête à aller s'abattre sur le visage du parasite. Depuis quand se préoccupe-t-il de lui, d'abord ? Si seulement il n'était pas là, il n'aurait jamais été dans cet état !

« Otoyan, Otoyan ! Regarde, Toki est tout pâle !

- Oh, c'est vrai ! Tokiya, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le concerné recula de quelques pas. Il le faisait exprès, il en était sûr. Otoya le connaissait par cœur, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à sa petite mine inquiète… Il fondit sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant voracement. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas résister à cette tête-là, pas vrai ? Tokiya aurait pu continuer son petit manège toute la journée, si il n'avait pas aperçu le cercle qui venait de se former autour d'eux…

« Aaah ! Toki embrasse Otoyan ! s'écria Reiji, moitié choqué moitié amusé.

- … ils sont mignons… fit timidement Haruka, les yeux pleins d'étoiles et les joues rouges.

- C'est… intense… parvint à articuler Syo, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Syo-chan, vient faire la même chose avec moi ! s'exclama un Natsuki en pleine forme et pas gêné pour un sou.

- In… Indécent… fut la seule chose qui parvint à franchir les lèvres d'un Masato choqué.

- Hm… Pas mal, commenta Ren. Il pourrait se tourner un peu plus, et ce serait parfait. »

Tokiya releva la tête, et vit Otoya cacher son visage dans sa chemise, gêné, alors qu'il se sentait rougir lui-même. Et merde.

* * *

Note de fin (totalement inutile) : FanFiction m'a détruit ma jolie présentation T-T


End file.
